peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 5
The following tracklistings are taken from the Decktician Logs, Vol. 2 (i), which covers Peel’s shows on Radio Luxembourg over the period January-June 1972. Please see Ken Garner’s message to the Peel Mailing List for further details. *Many thanks to Decktician, Ken for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Please add additional release/label information and links if known. (left side of sheet 5) A (numbered 1-12) *Jeff Beck Group: Going Down (LP - Jeff Beck Group) Epic (released 1972) *Fats Domino: Ain’t That A Shame (2xLP - Fats Domino: Legendary Master Series, 1972) UA (released 1972); (Originally released in 1956: LP - Rock And Rollin' With Fats Domino, Imperial Rec.) *Free: Catch A Train (LP - Free At Last) Island ILPS 9192 (1972) (LP entered UK Albums Charton 17 June', 1972) '' *Free: Soldier Boy (LP - Free At Last) Island ILPS 9192 *Free: Magic Ship (LP - Free At Last) Island ILPS 9192 *Soft Machine: Hope For Happiness (LP - Soft Machine Probe (released December 1968) *Jesse 'Ed' Davis: Red Dirt Boogie, Brother (LP - Ululu) Atlantic (released 1972) *John Baldry: Mother Ain’t Dead (LP - Everything Stops For Tea) Warner Bros. (released May 1972) *Velvet Underground: Venus In Furs (LP - The Velvet Underground & Nico) Verve (released 1967) *David Bowie: All The Madmen (LP - The Man Who Sold The World) Mercury (released April 1971) *Matching Mole: O Caroline (LP - Matching Mole) CBS (8 April 1972) *Jeff Beck Group: Definitely Maybe (LP - Jeff Beck Group) Epic (released 1 May 1972) B (numbered 1-12) *Rolling Stones: Rocks Off (LP - Exile On Main Street) Rolling Stones (released 12 May 1972) *Rosie & The Originals: Angel Baby (LP - Various: Oldies But Goodies Vol.5) Original Sound (probably released 1970/71) *Jeff Beck Group: All Shook Up (LP - Beck-Ola) EMI Columbia (released 1969) *Free: Guardian Of The Universe (LP - Free At Last) Island ILPS 9192 *Quiver: Love/No Boundaries (LP - Gone In The Morning) (released 1972) *David Bowie: Starman (7" single) (released 28 April 1972)5years.com (entered UK Singles Chart on 24 June 1972) *Finbar & Eddie Furey: Her Father Didn’t Like Me Anyway (single) Dawn (released May 1972) *Jewels: Heart Of Stone (7" single) R and B Rec. (released 1954) *Hawkwind: Master Of The Universe (LP – Greasy Truckers Party) United Artists UDX 203/4 (released 28 April 1972) *Love Unlimited: Walkin' In The Rain (single) Uni (released 1972) *Little Richard: Slippin’ ‘N’Slidin’ (7" single) Specialty (released 1956) *Spirit: Ripe And Ready (LP - Feedback) Epic (released 1972) (right) A - 03 June 1972 (Radio Luxembourg) (numbered 1-12) *Cheviot Ranters' Country Dance Band: Cornrigs (LP – Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic Rec. 12T214, ('''1972) *Beach Boys: Here She Comes (2xLP – So Tough_Pet Sounds) Warner Brothers (1972 re-release) *Beatles: Do You Want To Know A Secret (LP – Please Please Me) Parlophone (released 1963) *Pink Floyd: Obscured By Clouds (LP – Obscured by Clouds) Harvest SHSP 4020 (Released 3 June 1972) *Sha-Weeze: Feeling Sad (v/a LP – Rhythm 'N' Blues Vol. 2: Sweet N' Greasy) Imperial (released 1968) *Bob Weir: Greatest Story Ever Told (LP – Ace) Warner Bros. (released 1972) *Cheviot Ranters' Country Dance Band: Cumberland Reel (LP – Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic Records 12T214, (1972) *Ambrose & His Orchestra: The Object Of My Affection (LP - The Bands That Matter) Decca Eclipse ECM 2044 (released 1970) *Fairport Convention: Percy’s Song (LP – Unhalfbricking) Island (released 1969) *Jimmy Reed: Ah Shucks, Hush Your Mouth (LP – Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall) Stateside (released 1962) *Santo & Johnny: Sleepwalk (LP – Encore) Canadian-American (originally released 1960) Peel played the track from this album on his 02 January 2003 show, presumably from the same record. It is not known if this was a reissue. It was also a Peelenium choice for 1960, so it was presumably something of a personal favorite. *Jesse Colin Young: Six Days On The Road (LP – Together) Warner Bros. (released 1972) *Otis Redding: Ole Man Trouble (LP – Otis Blue/ Otis Redding Sings) Atlantic (released 1965) *Cheviot Ranters' Country Dance Band: Washington Quick Step: Bugle Horn / Farewell / Jackson's Morning Brush (LP – Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic Rec. 12T214 (1972) B (numbered 8?-12) *Pink Floyd: Obscured By Clouds (LP – Obscured by Clouds) Harvest SHSP 4020 (released 3 June 1972) *Bo Diddley: Bo’s Guitar (LP – Go Bo Diddley) Checker (released 1959) *Bridget St John: Nice (LP –Thank You For... ) Dandelion (released July 1972) *Bob Dylan: Positively 4th Street (LP – Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits Vol. III) CBS (released 1967) *Man: Spunk Rock (LP – Greasy Truckers Party) United Artists UDX 203/4 (released 28 April 1972) References Category:Radio Luxembourg Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Not Available